


Feel The Love In The Room

by troubledpancakes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gift Exchange, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledpancakes/pseuds/troubledpancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Bellamy decides to give her a jack-in-the-box wrapped up in pretty blue paper. It jumps out at her as soon as she pulls the ribbon and Bellamy gets a well deserved smack in the head.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel The Love In The Room

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bellarke Advent. Prompt at the end to save you from spoilers.
> 
> Title from N*SYNC of course: Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays.

_Christmas 2011_

_Miller’s apartment_

 

Every year, their group of friends has a Holiday party. They all wear ugly Christmas sweaters, Monty brings his special eggnog concoction, and Miller gets drunk and sings _All I Want for Christmas is You_ \-- Mariah Carey style.

This year, Clarke and Bellamy decide to exchange gifts. They figure they’ve known each other for a few years. They live down the hall from each other. It’s a practical step in their relationship.

Clarke rethinks that when Bellamy decides to give her a jack-in-the-box wrapped up in pretty blue paper. It jumps out at her as soon as she pulls the ribbon and Bellamy gets a well deserved smack in the head. Clarke threatens to return the first edition _Fellowship of the Ring_ book she had gotten him, but Bellamy gives her a sloppy kiss on the cheek and Clarke rolls her eyes.

“Merry Christmas, nerd.”

 

_Christmas 2012_

_Bellamy’s apartment_

 

Miller is three rounds into Monty’s eggnog concoction, but Monty is anything but displeased at being the subject of his Christmas caroling this year. Clarke invites Wells this year, and she spots him leaning against the kitchen counter listening intently to Raven ramble on about something she’s building at MIT.

Bellamy corners Clarke for their gift exchange and Clarke procures a small box from her purse. She hands it to him defiantly and he huffs with he is presented with a lump of coal.

“Your gift is in my room.”

“That better not be code for something.”

Bellamy rolls his eyes, prompting Clarke to follow him down the hall. Set up in the corner is a small wooden easel.

“Oh my god,” Clarke says, clamping her hand over her mouth. “Bellamy--”

“I built it.” Bellamy shrugs and watches Clarke wipe away stray tears.

“I’m going to get you something else, I promise, I--”

Bellamy waves her off. “Nah. Don’t worry about it, I deserved it.”

Clarke hugs him anyways.

 

 _Christmas 2013_ _  
_ _Raven’s apartment_

 

After last Christmas, Clarke knows she needs to step up her game. Bellamy has just started a new job at the University, so she decides he needs a fancy professor’s briefcase. They are sitting on Raven’s couch as the weird robot she built carries around a tray of drinks in front of them.

“Wow, Clarke. I--”

She shakes her head. “You deserve it.”

Bellamy flushes. “Maybe I don’t,” he says, pushing a large box towards her.

Clarke frowns and rips into the wrapping. Upon opening it, she finds it packed full with styrofoam peanuts and one _actual_ bag of peanuts. She rolls her eyes. “Oh, that’s how it is, huh?” Her tone is light and playful, trying to make ease of the situation. She winks at him, to show him it’s all good.

Bellamy kisses her on top of her head as he stands up, calling out to Octavia to show her the briefcase. Octavia’s eyes meet hers briefly before turning back to her brother and Clarke feels her ears go red.

 

_Christmas 2014_

_Wells’ apartment_

 

It seems like their back and forth Christmas malarky would cease this year. Miller is making good use of the Christmas Karaoke machine that Monty got him for Christmas, singing loud for all to hear. Raven is trying to trick Wells into standing under the mistletoe with her. Lincoln and Octavia and cuddled up in the big chair by the fireplace. Clarke carefully maneuvers all the couples whilst carrying two mugs of hot chocolate spiked with rum. Bellamy is sprawled out comfortably on the couch, arm draped across the back. Clarke settles in next to him and hands him a mug.

“Ready for presents?” Bellamy asks, raising an eyebrow.

“I never am.” Clarke smiles at him.

They both hand each other relatively normal looking boxes. Clarke carefully pulls at the ribbon, eyeing Bellamy as she does, hoping that it doesn’t trigger a confetti bomb. The gift remains still and silent as she proceeds, until she finally unwraps the paper to reveal a picture frame. Inside it was a photo that they had taken at Octavia’s wedding earlier that year in the photobooth. Bellamy is wearing a top hat and holding up a wooden mustache on a stick and Clarke has a pair of giant orange sunglasses perched precariously on her nose, pink feathered boa wrapped around her neck. Clarke suddenly feels a surge of affection, then starts laughing.

Bellamy looks at her confused, and when she just nods to the present in his hands he rips it open. He stills when a different picture frame with the _same_ photo is revealed. He smiles wide, looking up to see Clarke’s eyes bright and watery.

“Truce?” he asks, offering up a bout of laughter.

“Truce,” Clarke manages, wiping her eyes before sticking out her hand.

Bellamy grips her smaller hand in his own, but instead of shaking it, he pulls her closer. The box and frame fall from her lap as she sits awkwardly half-on top of him.

“Bellamy--”

He stops her with a kiss. It’s tentative and sweet, and Bellamy pulls away too soon. Clarke dropping forward. He doesn’t meet her eyes right away, and Clarke adjusts her position so she’s _actually_ on his lap and grabs his face with both hands. He’s forced to look at her this time. Clarke’s never seen him so nervous looking, Bellamy Blake doesn’t _get_ nervous.

“How long?”

“What?” Bellamy asks.

“Have you wanted to do that?” Clarke counters.

The tips of Bellamy’s ears grow pink. “Three years.”

Clarke smiles and leans in quickly, pressing her lips to his. She feels him smile against her lips, returning the kiss with heat. It’s a good kiss-- full, damp, kind of leaves you breathless and wanting more.

Someone clears their throat behind the couch and Clarke pulls back, embarrassed.

Raven stands with a hand on her hip. “I don’t think Wells’ would appreciate you guys getting it on right here in his living room.”

Clarke quips back, “You two do it all the time.”

“Not when there’s a room full of people here you exhibitionist.”

Clarke sticks her tongue out and climbs off Bellamy’s lap.

“Merry Christmas to us,” Bellamy leans over and whispers in her ear.

“Yeah.” Clarke bites her lip, happy.

 

_December 1, 2015_

_Raven’s apartment_

 

It was Clarke’s idea to have a _fancy_ Christmas party this year. That meant dressing up, eating the three course meal she was going to slave over, and Secret Santa gift exchange.

Raven was in charge of the Secret Santa part. And of course, she didn’t want any of the couples to get each other, so when Bellamy corners her in the apartment after they drew names at movie night the week before, she tries to stand her ground.

“Bellamy, it doesn’t make any sense for you to have Clarke. She is your _girlfriend._ Aren’t you getting her something anyways?”

Bellamy growls at her. “I have something planned.”

He and Raven bicker for a few minutes before Raven stomps her foot. “No!”

Looking around him, Bellamy sees a few of their friends watching them. He grabs her wrist and drags her down the hall for privacy.

“I’m going to ask Clarke to marry me.”

Raven stares at him dumbfounded. “I’m sorry, _what?_ ”

Bellamy digs his hand into his pocket and pulls out a small box. “I want to propose at the Christmas party.”

“You are such a _nerd!_ ”

He frowns. “It’s so hard to surprise Clarke, Christmas is the only time she is distracted enough for me to get away with something like this.

Raven chews on her cheek for a second. “Okay, fine. You can have Clarke. But you’re buying Miller’s present too, because I already had something picked out for Clarke and it’s your fault I have to buy for Miller now. Like, what even does he like beside Mariah Carey and Call of Duty?”

“I’ve got it covered.”

 

_Christmas 2015_

_Clarke’s apartment_

 

“Okay guys! It’s time for the Secret Santa!” Clarke claps her hands together, ushering everyone into the living room. They had just finished dinner and everyone was moving slowly, full from the decadent meal.

Raven watches Bellamy out of the corner of her eye as she takes a spot next to Wells. He is wiping his hands on his pants nervously.

Once everyone is settled in the room, the exchange begins. Raven purposely holds off on drawing Clarke’s name until the very end. Everyone is fiddling with their gifts, Miller happily munching on caramel covered popcorn from the novelty Holiday tin that Bellamy had gotten for Raven to to give him.

_“What? He’s a simple guy.” Bellamy had shrugged._

But this time, it was Clarke’s turn.

Someone hands her a box large enough for a kitchen appliance and Clarke frowns. Bellamy hangs out behind the circle of people, worrying his lip.

“I thought the limit was twenty bucks,” she says, working on the seam of the wrapping paper.

She finally gets the box open and reaches inside, only to find another slightly smaller box wrapped in similar shiny polka dotted paper.

“Really?” Clarke grits out.

Raven shoots a look at Bellamy, who’s trying not to smile.

Clarke sighs and begins unwrapping the new box, she smiles when she sees packing peanuts until she brushes some to the side, revealing yet _another_ slightly smaller box in polka dot wrapping paper. The group is giggling now, watching Clarke’s frustration grow.

She wastes no time pulling the box and out and ripping off the paper. Another box.

This continues for several boxes until she’s reached a box that fits in the palm of her hand.

“Whoever was my fucking Secret Santa is going to die a very slow and painful death.”

Bellamy opens his mouth to say something, but Raven interrupts him. “Just open it.”

Clarke huffs and picks at the wrapping paper, unwrapping it slowly and pointedly, stopping to glare at each person who dared to laugh.

She pops the the box open and sticks her hand inside, procuring… not a wrapped box, but a small black box.

“What--”

Bellamy clears his throat. “That’s my cue.”

Clarke’s eyes widen as Bellamy drops down to a knee in front of her.

“You--”

“Hang on there, sparky! I gotta explain myself.”

Clarke shuts her mouth and waits for him to continue. He reaches out and takes the small box from her hands and opens it, turning and revealing a small ring to her.

“We’ve spent the last four Christmases trying to trick each other.” Clarke sniffles in agreement. “But there are no tricks here. Just me and you. And all of our friends,” he laughs, looking around at the group watching on. “I knew the moment you smacked me in the head for giving you a jack-in-the-box that I was going to need you to keep me in line for a long time. And you’ve consistently done that. You put up with my shit, along with giving it right back to me.”

Bellamy takes the ring out of the box and holds it out to her. “Clarke Griffin, I loved you before I even knew what that meant. You were the girl down the hall that retrieved her mail in a Star Wars onesie, and then you turned into the girl that watched Ken Burns documentaries with me in that Star Wars onesie. And as long as you agree not to wear that Star Wars onesie to our wedding, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you’d have me?”

“Just because you got me a beautiful ring doesn’t mean I’m not going to kick your ass for this Russian doll scenario!” she says with a watery laugh.

Bellamy smiles. “Is that a yes?”

Clarke sticks out her hand, laughing. “That’s a yes!”

The whole room hoots and hollers as Clarke throws her arms around Bellamy’s neck, nearly tackling him to the floor.

She doesn’t wear the onesie to the wedding, but it does make a rather short appearance on the honeymoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on prompt: ‘I did that annoying thing where I put loads of smaller boxes inside one big box and you’re getting really mad but you don’t know that the ring is in the smallest box and I can’t wait to see your face.’
> 
> Find me @ peppermintmiller [new url pending]


End file.
